


血夜火车杀人事件（1-3）

by Liyizhan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan





	血夜火车杀人事件（1-3）

血夜火车杀人事件  
Crossover  
Warn：细伟x唐仁 少许秦唐默唐或者基本没有 本质衍生前提下的crossover  
想写火车要素。  
1.  
林默来到唐仁小屋的时候，唐仁正在整理不知道什么东西，厚厚的一沓沓，沾满了灰尘，书和泛黄的A4纸胡乱地叠在一块，挤满了小小的房间。

“你等等啦！我马上好啦！”唐仁说着加快了手上的动作，没想到忙中反而出错，一不小心，又一堆文件从高处掉了下来，砸中唐仁让他吃了一身灰。

小小的房间无比昏暗，八卦，水晶像，木刻，橡木珠链杂七杂八地挂在木架上，搭着墙上贴着的秘符和黑乎乎的相框，总显得阴森可怖了点。林默下意识地走向了窗帘，亚麻布质的手感磨得他痒痒。他冷不防把窗帘打开，一旁滚在各色杂物里的唐仁像老鼠见光一样抖了抖，突乎其来的阳光总有些扎眼。

又过了一会儿，唐仁终于有空闲理会林默。他拍拍手上的灰，笑嘻嘻歪着头看向林默。

“唐人街第一神探，包你满意啦。”

林默觉得这句话好像少了点什么，歧义过滤了几番还余留着过之不及的微妙。

“我想请你做我的师父。”

糖衣炮弹加免费劳工的诱惑下唐仁终于“勉为其难”地收下了林默这个徒弟，每日林默除了干干杂工，就是破 Crimaster上的案，唐仁白天经常不在家，时而跑去快乐麻将，时而找找丢失猫狗。有时候晚上，林默在所谓侦探社宅了大半天打算起身回家的时候，才刚刚撞上唐仁风风火火地回家，裤子不知道为什么撕破了几个口子，露出来的地方是超越脸色几个色号的白。

怎么养成这样的。林默腹诽。

唐仁晚上干什么，林默四下一顾就明白了。橡木桌子虽乱，倒是乱中有序地藏着文房四宝，再看看空中拉着的吊绳和木夹子，几瓶金粉压着红纸，门外还有晒出去的对联，估摸着十之八九唐仁也搞搞写写对联啊符咒啊跳跳大神的迷信活动的副业来补贴家用。林默看得一清二楚，如果唐仁今晚去泡夜店不在家，门上铁龙的鼻子必是倒着的，这是他和泰哥他们的小小心照不宣。常人或许不在意的东西可躲不过侦探的眼光。

今晚的唐仁醉醺醺的，或者说，只是裹满了酒气，仔细一瞧，昏黄灯光下的眼珠亮晶晶的。两人寒暄了几句，林默就扣上门，回家去了。在这里，唐仁不和他说话的时候，和在家里也没有什么差别。

他最后关上门的时候从门缝里看见，看见唐仁拿起一块看不清什么的，像一块透明玉器的玩意，对着灯光在细细地把玩。好像是镇纸，唐仁的屋子里有千千万万的小玩意，他哪知道，这是谁的一件，又是哪的一件。

大概顶着唐仁徒弟的名号过了那么一年，那么平淡的一年。

林默倒不在意警局还是周遭的谁谁嘲笑他“唐仁徒弟”的名号，顶多会因为无法捕捉Q的踪迹而有些焦虑，加之唐仁对林默，除了丢给他一些奇奇怪怪的生活上的杂事，倒也没怎么管他，说实话，日子过得还不错。

唐仁不知道从什么地方跑回来的时候，林默正鼓捣着Crimaster。一份泰式木瓜沙拉被丢给林默，他不必瞧便知是特制加量版的一份。放下手机打开塑料袋，今天唐仁终于记得给他加了鱼露和花生米。

“懒不死你，下次自己去买啦。”

“带一次饭500铢。”

“那你以后都得让我带。”

唐仁拿人手短，话音都软起来。

林默吃了一半，发觉塑料碗边多一层红，他抬起碗，底下竟然压了层喜帖。

“唐仁，阿香，结婚？”

林默无语地抬头，上个月阿香刚和陈先生结婚，两个人正快乐蜜月中，也不知道唐仁是哪根筋搭错，要靠写婚帖的方式自我意淫。

“假的。”唐仁笑了笑，“是骗我外甥的啦。我让你给我看看系不系写的很真啦。”

“师父结婚这件事就显得很假了。”

“靠。老子玉树临风风流倜傥，随便找个女人都能结婚啦！”

“那师父为什么不找个师娘？”林默歪头问。

“去去去，小孩子年级轻轻不学好就问点这个，给我看看帖子啦。到时候要去美国，别搞得他怀疑起来就不去了啦。”

林默极其想笑，一个是他比唐仁大了三岁，唐仁却搞得像他长辈一样。

后来他看着看着婚帖觉得更好笑，如此错漏百出的婚帖，真得能把唐仁的外甥勾去美国吗？

再后来他笑不出来了，因为唐仁的外甥叫秦风，那份奇奇怪怪的婚帖就真是一把长长的钩子，把他一钩钩去了美国。

2.  
唐仁不在家的时候林默一手包揽了唐仁侦探事务所的全部活计，偶尔给坤泰打打下手，借机继续找寻Q的线索。他借坤泰的便利搬了一箱旧的卷宗回了事务所，打算按照往昔“清道夫”行动的时间，地点，排查和计算“雇主”的行动规律。才翻了一沓，他就忍不住吐槽，什么年代了，还用卷宗，用电脑该多方便。再往下翻，好些页码由于保管不善，竟已经有些被虫蛀了。

他翻卷宗翻到一半，颇有些眼酸肩疲，想动一动手脚，不知怎的踢到一个木像，木像一倒，好死不死砸中了什么模型一样的东西，上边的小球全部稀里哗啦地落了下来，于是一地唏哩呼噜。

林默这才发现，唐仁竟然在事务所的一角装了个DNA模型。

他回头，重新审视着房间。唐仁的打扮虽然邋遢，屋子倒干干净净，角落和四方堆积满满却整齐，古朴和现代的东西明明格格不入，却恰好地彼此相契。唐仁并不懂那些东西，却总能恰好地比在一块，像拼拼图一样拼完了这间房屋。

这些东西还未使得林默有所感触，眼下他需要做的，只是摸索着那些四处乱滚的小球，赶紧复原那个模型，他可不想听唐仁因为一个模型疯狂唠叨。

又过了那么一两周，唐仁终于风尘仆仆地回了家，还带了个拖油瓶的秦风回了泰国。国内正值暑假，秦风索性回到泰国来消磨假期，顺带真真切切地走一趟大皇宫。

唐仁咋咋呼呼地闯进屋子里的时候没撞上林默，打电话也不通，索性不管了。他打量着这间屋子，虽然当年秦风有住在这，但那时是喝醉了抢了唐仁的床，搞得唐仁得睡外边椅子上，后来还是去宾馆住了。 

“你来玩一趟嘛，就住得好点啦，住我这脏不拉几的还挤我位子。泰国物价很低的，不用担心钱啦。”唐仁拉着秦风的脖子胡咧咧，他忽然发现这个几年前只比他高一点点小屁孩，如今于他得半踮着脚才能挽他脖子了。

秦风倒是不在乎小个子男人的踮脚尊严，只是左右环顾：“你，你，你不让我住这，是因为你带别人晚上回家嘛？”

“靠，你个小结巴，别污你舅舅清白啊！”

“表，表的！”秦风即使结巴也不愿给舅舅压一头，“你看那个架子，不是你的东西。”

他走近书架，在一堆花花绿绿的黄色杂志下扒出几本科学周刊：“这也是，是，是你的品位？”

“嗨，那算什么。”唐仁摆手，“那是我徒弟的东西啦，他平时有看的，平时做化学老师啦，脑子很厉害的。”

“就你？收徒弟？”

“怎么？我就不能有徒弟啦？”唐仁边洗手边回怼，想了想林默说到底毕竟没有超过秦风的排名，没有炫耀的底气，他索性略去了林默也玩那个ppt的事情。

秦风瞥了唐仁一眼，没再管他，一个人拎着行李，去酒店了。

他不知道的是唐仁是看着他走的，一个人躲在门缝后看着他走远，走到尽头再不见影子。

待秦风走远，唐仁一个后跳跳进了屋子，迅速地拉上窗帘。他站在木椅上往墙上方翻翻弄弄，去摸索墙上一角某个隐秘的木质相框。唐仁从相框后一拉，拉出一张泛黄的相片，相片上两个男子半身并坐，一个人微微地笑着，而另一个人的脸早被抡圆了扣去，使得灰白的相片显得略有些可怖。

昏黄的灯光摇摇晃晃。唐仁想，好像今晚要下暴雨。

3.  
后来唐仁觉得，真不该收了黄利辉，或者说，细伟。

可是后悔又怎样呢。他根本防不了黄利辉，黄利辉太像被人抛弃的小狗，像刚从内地流落到泰国的他，失魂落魄流离失所。

很快他发现，他捡的不是一条狗，是一条野狼，而他从头到尾都是一个不折不扣死心塌地的东郭先生，只不过这头狼是用另一种方式折磨他罢了。

那是颂帕案件结束后不久，秦风后来因为备考的事情，提前回了国。唐仁又恢复了平日的马仔生活，加之拿到了警方的一笔赔偿金，日子很快又变得快活起来。

黄利辉压根是个意外。那天唐仁给楼下婆婆抓小狗抓了一天毫无所获，一肚子饥肠辘辘地回到家的时候黄利辉正躺在唐仁家门前犯哮喘。他其实并没有想管他的意思，这样的人这样的事每天在泰国发生成千上万次，生命本就是平白无故舞动的灰烬，并没有衡量的乐趣。唐仁捡他回家，纯粹纯粹就是，是什么？异乡见同乡的原生之情？

还是他根本受不了黄利辉的眼神？

于是他把黄利辉捡回家，帮他喷哮喘的药，给孱弱的黄利辉上药—拉开黄利辉的上衣，干涸的血迹几乎要把衣服和皮肤死死地黏合至永不分离。

这也是正常的，在泰国。唐仁闭上眼睛想。他倒了盆热水，找了块新一点的毛巾，一点点擦去黄利辉身上的血迹。每擦一寸，黄利辉都会颤抖一下，而唐仁也被贴近的，黄利辉有些蓬松的发型弄得痒痒。好在唐仁虽然为人大大咧咧，真照顾人也算得上细心，也没真弄疼黄利辉，他哼哼几下，越发乖乖地配合唐仁。

“你这人，还搞纹身？这么大，不疼嘛？”唐仁试图挑起话题，可惜黄利辉软硬不吃，坚持沉默到底。

黄利辉比唐仁高大半个头，没一件唐仁的衣服套得上他，试了好几件宽松的衣服依然套不上后唐仁悻悻：“我的衣服也不屑得给你穿啦。”

想想都是男人，又没有脱裤子，半裸，就半裸吧。

“你不要死在这里啦，你死在这我可麻烦了，明天带你回家。”

唐仁说到回家的时候，黄利辉的肩膀颤了颤，旋即又恢复了平静。

“……黄利辉。”嗫嚅的声音很模糊，但磁性十足。

“你说什么？”唐仁一时半会没听清。

“……我叫黄利辉。”他终于大声起来。

然后是一阵咕咕声。原来是都饿了。黄利辉倒无所谓，唐仁觉得在人前肚子饿有些没脸，本来是稍稍偏过头，没成想他无心抬头一瞄，正对上黄利辉湿漉漉的眼神。

“饿死鬼。”唐仁呸了一口，起身钻进厨房。这个点他懒得出门，就先翻翻存货。好在冰箱里恰好还有两包方便面，几个鸡蛋和番茄，两根香肠。唐仁虽不能说是厨艺过人，也算是有一点自己的门道，锅碗瓢盆晃荡几下，河北特色泰式风味番茄鸡蛋面就正式出锅了。

唐仁先黄利辉一步下筷，呼噜呼噜吃了小半碗，见黄利辉不动筷，催着他吃。

很很后来唐仁回忆的时候才发现黄利辉不是不想吃，只是盯着他的嘴，就像每一头野狼都会端详猎物那样谨慎。但此时此刻唐仁也没有多想，只当他是害羞，于是自己继续吃，表示自来熟和不在乎。

好一会黄利辉也开始吃，一口一口，细细抿着面。溏心蛋煮得刚刚好，筷子轻轻一拨便流出了蛋黄，金色的流心使人食欲大开。

终于等到黄利辉吃完。唐仁边洗着碗边和黄利辉打哈哈，方知他算是黑户，证件一概不全，开房都开不了。

整理黄利辉衣服的时候唐仁这才发现黄利辉随身还带着一把刀，搞过小商品地摊的唐仁一眼就识得，刀鞘华丽而精美，阿修罗铜铃怒目，惊绝天人，刀也锋利。唯一美中不足是，刀材不配刀鞘，色不纯，价值怎么得折扣大半，可惜了刀鞘上的修罗绝色。他对这些廉价的小玩意不感兴趣，看了几眼又还给了黄利辉。

唐仁打开柜子，是前天买的一叠替换的席子，铺在地上，倒也勉强给黄利辉做半个铺子。闷热的夏天，被子都可以省掉。

于是关灯。疲劳的一天，也应该写上句号。这是唐仁。

黄利辉的起笔才刚刚开始。

夜至深处时，忽然有些闷热。唐仁努力想大口呼吸，却越发觉得难受。梦里阿香正热烈索吻，唇舌湿润，夏蝉鸣切切，干柴烈火时。

紧接着阿香用力地掐了掐唐仁的腿。

唐仁终于醒了。

本该躺在地上的男人不知什么时候爬上了唐仁的床，红舌如刀长驱直入，赤裸的胸膛滚烫着压在唐仁的身上。唐仁本就矮黄利辉大半个头，黄利辉的胳膊稍稍一夹，便箍得唐仁无处逃亡。

“你你你你你？！白眼狼啊！”唐仁越推，黄利辉的劲反而更大。明明是一股病恹恹的样子，执着起来却狠得可怕。

他不是没亲吻过，也不是未曾被唇舌体恤过，可确没有体味过染着铁锈气味的啃噬。一股药的涩味从病恹恹的男人口中传来，兴许是早有所图谋而提前喷了药。唐仁恨恨，暗自咒骂着黄利辉别的不行，处处是心眼。

拥吻结束，紧接着，黄利辉的手指摸进了唐仁的衣服，粗糙的指节摩擦着唐仁的肌肤，磨过他的胸膛，他得寸进尺，又用双腿困住唐仁，而唐仁咬着牙，拒绝投降，拒绝先把自己交代给他。

先交代，就是输了。可这不是爱情，哪里有什么交代？

他的手不知道什么时候搭上了黄利辉的背，克制得过度便划下了一道道的血痕。

不太爱说话的黄利辉忽然开口：“你好白，像女人一样白。”

“我……靠！”唐仁忽然放弃消极抵抗，用力踹着黄利辉的下身，毫无用处，反而让黄利辉箍得更紧，让唐仁输了个彻彻底底。

终于放弃的唐仁叹了口气，他这会子忽然一瞬灵光，有意无意开始仔细端详着黄利辉胸口的纹身。原来是不动明王。

不动明王，万般色相。

依涅哩底方，不动如来使。  
持慧剑罗索，顶发垂左肩。  
一目而谛观，威怒身猛焰。  
安住在盘石，左眼憎视斜。

“甜蜜蜜，我笑得甜蜜蜜……”唐仁被电话吵醒，昨夜回忆的噩梦让他无比头疼。电话里秦风催着他去大皇宫催得紧。

唐仁跳下床，仓促洗漱中拍了拍自己的脸。

过去了。都过去了。


End file.
